


Denial

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set: S1 after "Parting Gifts."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Set: S1 after "Parting Gifts."

Denial. Doyle could sit all night in his yellow sofa and drink. Or he could stand up and take charge. Poor Cordelia was broken up enough over Angel's death; she didn't need a drive down self-destructive Doyle lane.

He'd failed to stop Angel from sacrificing himself. He'd hired that ex-Watcher to join their motley crew after they'd saved Cordelia. The man with the polite British accent and eager to please manner, dressed in out-of-place black leather.

Of course, in his grief, Doyle had mistaken that for more. He'd invited the man home. Sometimes a good shag could keep one's mind off the pain. He'd been a fool. Shagging the boss wasn't in Wesley's job description.

Wesley had turned down the offer -- all polite and the like. Left on his motorcycle. The man wasn't gay, only British.

Doyle was a fool. He needed to call Cordelia. To make sure she was safe. That she was okay. He reached for his address book. A piece of paper fell out.

 _This is not the way things should be. I'm afraid that I've given you the wrong impression. I am interested in you. But I want the possibility of more than one night._


End file.
